Isooctenes are useful intermediates for the production of fuel additives. Isooctenes are typically produced from the reaction of isobutene or isobutene-containing hydrocarbon mixtures with an acid catalyst. U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0054246, for example, describes the production of diisobutene from isobutene or mixtures comprising isobutenes using a solid acidic ion-exchange resin. U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0045786 describes the preparation of diisobutylene from an isobutanol-containing raffinate using an acidic catalyst.
Efforts directed at improving air quality and increasing energy production from renewable resources have resulted in renewed interest in alternative fuels, such as ethanol and butanol, that might replace gasoline and diesel fuel. Efforts are currently underway to increase the efficiency of 1-butanol production by fermentative microorganisms utilizing renewable feedstocks, such as corn waste and sugar cane bagasse, as carbon sources. It would be desirable to be able to utilize such 1-butanol streams for the production of isooctenes, and for the further production of fuel additives from said isooctenes.